This invention relates to a pan for collecting liquids spilled while pumping such liquid from a drum. More specifically, it refers to a drain pan cover for a top of a liquid containing drum, the surface of the drain pan having channels for directing spilled liquid to a cover enclosing a drain hole, the drain hole cover having an easily inserted filter to catch debris.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,396; 129,141 and 623,345 describe liquid drums with a pump mounted at a top of the drum to pump liquid from the drum. Conduits in the drum lid return spilled liquids back inside the drum. Various other funnels and drip plates are known for placement over a drum to catch leaks and drips. These prior art lids, funnels and drip plates do not have easily installed filters to trap debris from falling into the drum. A pan cover for a fifty-five gallon standard liquid drum having an efficient channel flowing into a drain hole cover containing a removable filter that will catch debris present in the liquid before the liquid reaches the air hole is needed.
The present invention provides a drain pan for a fifty-five gallon standard liquid containing drum, the drum having a first hole in a top surface for passage of a pump conduit and a second hole constituting an air hole. The drain pan has an annular shape to cover the top of the drum. A multiplicity of parallel walls, increasing in height from the pump conduit to a drain hole, channels dripping liquid downwardly to the drain hole. The drain hole is axially aligned with the air hole of the drum. The drain hole is covered by a drain hole cover into which a fine mesh filter is inserted to catch debris in the liquid.